Chapter 18 The Daughter of Ipswich
by J. Fait
Summary: Short Story. Second year at Harvard for the Covenant. An old enemy returns and something about Kate's roomie is a little off. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; **The Covenant characters are not my creation. I simply enjoy their company.

**Prologue **

The Covenant members all made it into Harvard, so how. It was two years into their schooling and Kate had a new mate. They were living in an apartment together and there is something odd about her. Before her and Kate moved in together she told Kate that she was different special. Kate told Pogue and he decided it was time for all of them to meet. So what could be the one thing that could be wrong with this plan? Only the Book of Damnation has the answer. Oh and one more thing. Chase is back.


	2. Section A

**Section A**

Cydnei Gauge had been at Harvard for two years and had never met them before. But for some reason she was seeing the same four guys where ever she went. It was honestly starting to freak her out. Granted she already knew Pogue Parry. He was and still is the boy friend of her long time friend Kate. But the other four are a complete mystery. Cydeni was sitting in a big-armed chair in front of the fireplace when Kate walked in the door accompanied by Pogue and three other voices she didn't recognize. She stayed right were she was. Out of sight.

"Where is Cyd?" Pogue asked.

"I'm not sure, she was suppose to be waiting here for us. I told her last night that we were going out as a big group! CYDNEI!!" Kate called out, Cydnei poked her head over the chair. Kate jumped back and let out a small scream. Everyone got a good laugh out of that one.

"You bellowed?" Cydnei asked, setting down the murder mystery she had been reading.

"You ready to go?" Kate asked. Cydnei grabbed her purse that was more of a traveling first aid kit and nodded. "First I would like you to meet rest of the group." Cydnei knew that Kate had arranged this because of a request for introductions, no doubt a request made by the blonde one with a devil look in his eyes. "This is Tyler Simms," She pointed the blue eyed brown hair young man, Cydnei shook his hand. "This is Reid Garwin." The blonde one took her hand from Tyler and kissed it. Cydnei blushed, that was a first. "And this is Caleb Danvers." His dark eyes locked on her honey ones. There was a spark exchanged between them when their hands meet. It was something Cydnei had felt only once before. When she meet another Power wielder like herself.

"Pleasure. I am Cydnei Gauge." She said, a look of confusing crossed her face briefly. "Aren't there five of you?" The room went quite. After the Chase incident, Pogue had explained everything to Kate and she had sworn to keep their secret. Pogue shot a quick glance at Kate and she shook her head. "Forgive me, it is just that I have seen a fifth guy around you every now and then." Everyone shook their heads.

"Sorry just the four of us." Pogue said. Cydnei sighed and nodded.

"All the better." She said.

"What does that mean?" Caleb asked. She shrugged, grabbed her jacket.

"The other guy I see gives me the creeps. I am not sure what it is …." She seemed to be looking off into the distance. "I just get this feeling." She shook it off. "Don't listen to me, I am just rambling." Caleb shot everyone in the group a worried look. Had Chase finally come back to exact his revenge? But they had all ascended and had complete control of The Power, what could he possibly think he could do? Why was Cydnei the only one who could see him? Caleb made a mental note to look into her family history and see if there was a connection. They went to a scary move, why Cydnei was not sure. Kate was the worst person to take to a scary movie, she would jump and scream. Of course that was what you were suppose to do. Cydnei sat between Caleb and Reid. The movie the guys had picked was actually creepy. Cydnei had buried her face in both Reid and Caleb's arms, though she never screamed, she did jump a lot. Caleb reached over at one point in time and took her hand, maybe to calm her down. For a moment she felt it again, this nagging in her body that there was something about these guys that she was suppose to know. But she was pulled back into the movie back a particularly loud noise and a pop up part. After the movie they went out for dinner and again she sat in between Reid and Caleb. There was an unspoken tension between the two that was getting to Cydnei. The competition for her attention was something she never liked. It seemed like most of the competing nature was coming from Reid. After dinner they were getting ready to leave when something hit Cydnei, she had not had anything to drink, she was under age. She was talking to Caleb when the room began to swim. A glass shattered in the background and Cydnei's knees gave out. Luckily Caleb caught her.

"Whoa!" He said as his arms circled around her. "You all right?" he asked, lowering her into a seat. Cydnei run her hand through her hair. All the guys made eye contact. They knew that look. That was the 'Someone is using massive amounts of power' look. They had learned to block it. Gauge. Gauge. It sounded familiar to Caleb. He would have to check the Book. After a moment and come cool water, Cydnei was feeling much better. Caleb walked beside Cydnei with his arm around her, supporting her on her still slightly unstable legs. When they got back to the apartment, the guys said a quick good night and headed off. Cydnei made her way to her room and dug out her Book. What she felt in the restaurant was not normal. Someone had done that to her. She flipped on the light and there standing in her room was a Darkling. She screamed out and Kate came running. The Darkling disappeared after Kate got a good look at it. She grabbed her phone and call Pogue right away. Cydnei just stood there in shock, how the hell had that thing gotten in here. She had used the most powerful protection spells that she knew to protect their condo.

"A Darkling?" Pogue asked.

"Yes, I saw it. It was in Cyd's room." Kate said, waiting until the information had been circulate through the car.

"Stay there and wait for us to come back. We need to check something." Pogue said.

"Hurry." Kate said. It wasn't that she didn't know that Cydnei was special. She had been very up front about the fact the she was well schooled in the arts of the Craft. That was not what freaked Kate out. What freaked her out was the fact that someone was after Cydnei. After all a Darkling was a symbol of death.


	3. Section B

**Section B**

Cydnei had the nose buried so far in her Book she had not noticed the fact that Kate had called Pogue right after seeing the Darkling. Cydnei was worried. Someone had sent her a Darkling. Someone was going to trying and kill.

_Go ahead and try. _She thought bitterly. It was not the first time someone had come after her. When she was 13 she receive a portion of The Power. It was kind of test run. Someone had tried to keep her from coming into her powers but her father had stopped them. She flipped through her Book. She passed the Chapter explaining Darklings, she was already well aware of what they meant. She stopped on Chapter 17; The Sons of Ipswich. The first names she read where the last names of all the guys she had just met. _I knew it!_ She exclaimed to herself.

_Upon turning 18, on the exact minuet they were born the Son shall ascend and thy power shall become thy life and so it can take thy life._ Cydnei paused in her reading. That was why her father had never used like her mother did. It would take his life. She skipped ahead. _Chapter 18; The Daughters of Ispwich. A daughter possessing the ability to wield The Power shall be born every other generation._ Cydnei paused. Something was not right about this. Her father was a Gauge. So how did that explain her mother's ability to wield The Power? Cydnei closed the big leather book and reached for her phone. Her parents had some explaining to do.

**……. Else where …….**

Caleb looked around at the rest of the groups.

"The Book says that every other generation a woman will be born who can wield The Power. But unlike us, the Power will not age her." Everyone looked around. Chase had found out about her and was waiting for her to ascend. "The Daughter will ascend at the age of 21 and The Power will become her life."

"Wait, The Power will become her life after she ascends but it won't age her when she uses?" Reid asked. Caleb nodded.

"And Chase knows about her." Pogue said.

"When does Cydnei ascend?" Tyler asked.

"Next week, on Halloween." Pogue answered. Everyone looked at him is disbelief. All Hallows Eve was the most sacred time for a wielder of The Power. It was the time when The Power was at its fullest potential. The Book of Damnation said that if one where to ascend on that day their powers could protect or destroy life. Chase was after her power or just her. If he could turned her, The Covenant would not stand a chance against the two of them. That thought left all the guys in a gloomy silence.

"We have to talk to her." Caleb concluded. Everyone nodded. Tomorrow was Monday and they all had to go to class, tonight was not the night to talk to Cydnei. Luckily Caleb had a class with. They were both Pre-Law's and had the 11 o'clock Sub Law class together. He had seen her before, well more noticed her running her hand threw her hair as the sun light came through the window beside her. She was a nice distraction for the boring, monotone voice of their Professor. They said their goodnights and headed off to bed. It was a restless night for all of them. No one got enough sleep.

**……. 1050 am …….**

Cydnei was laying on her desk when Caleb walked in, the seat next to her was empty, much like it always was. He set his bag down quietly and slid into the chair. He gently touched her shoulder and was more than a little startled when she launched out of her chair breathing hard. The confusion and terror in her eyes was unmistakable. It took her a moment to calm down. She ran her hand through her hair and sat back down looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," she started. "I was ….. dreaming." She chose the word with caution. Caleb looked at her doubtfully. He knew now that he was going to have to approach the subject of The Power carefully. He nodded slowly.

"Must have been one hell of a dream, judging by that reaction." Caleb said, getting out his notebook, pen and textbook. Cydnei blushed slightly and shook her head. Before either one of them was able to say another word their Professor walked in the door. Once he started talking, Caleb could feel himself slipping into a restful state. He suddenly became aware of Cydnei leaning into his bubble, he felt her lips close to his ear.

"I'll keep you awake, if you keep me awake." She whispered, her voice sending shivers down his spin. He nodded and turned to face her, their faces inches apart.

"Deal." They both smiled and looked back at the front of the room. Thankfully the Professor's back was still to them. Throughout the whole class, Cydnei would reach over and squeeze Caleb's knee. He would reach over every time after she did and squeezed her knee. It was cute and playful. At least Caleb thought so, some people in the class found it to be annoying. Of course they shouldn't have been paying attention to Caleb and Cydnei either way. It felt like an eternity before the class was over.

"If I ask you to go to dinner with me tonight, am I going to regret it?" Caleb asked, watching her put her things away. She stopped and smiled at him.

"I'd say you have a good chance of seeing me tonight." She said winking at him. "I am heading to lunch, you can join me if you wish." She said. Caleb made a face and looked at his watch.

"I wish I could, but I have a class in 15 minuets." She shrugged. "But I will see you at 7." He said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. She sat there, stunned, and watched him walk out of the classroom. She stayed there until the other class started filing in. Cydnei gathered the rest of her stuff and headed out the to courtyard. She sat down with the lunch she had packed herself and began to eat. She had some reading to catch up on. She pulled out one of the textbooks and laid it on her lap. After a few pages something felt off. She looked up to find herself surrounded by a mist. Cydnei was on her feet in the blink of an eye. Before she could react someone's body was pinning hers to the tree she had been sitting under. He ran his nose up the side of her exposed neck. His finger traced and line down her stomach and then it ran across the top on her jeans.

"I can show you everything you have ever desired. Everything you have ever wanted could be yours." His voice was rough and sensual. His lips dancing just above hers as he spoke. "All you have to do is join me." He pushed his lips against hers. Something inside her turned as if she was going to be sick. Suddenly the invading presence was gone and she collapsed into the arms of someone. She looked up to find Caleb. She smiled.

"That is the second time you caught me before I hit the ground." She half sighed.

"You looked like you were in trouble." He stated.

"I'm not sure what I was." She said honestly. She put her hand on her forehead. Caleb sat down and laid her head in his lap. He looked down at her, confusion written all over her face. Chase had been here, Caleb could feel it. Truth was Caleb could feel Chase and knew who Chase was after. He was running around frantically looking for her. They were going to have to talk, tonight.


	4. Section C

**Section C**

Caleb knew the best restaurant in town. He knew the owner, so it was not going to be hard to get a good table. Caleb picked Cydnei up at 7. She walked down the hall in a pair of slacks and a nice silk top. They drove to the restaurant in silence. Not exactly a good sign. It seemed like they were both trying to decide what to say. They both knew the others secret, but what was the best way to say that? Not exactly a good conversation starter. "Hey I know your darkest secret!" Yeah, that would go over well. They were seated in a back corner in an empty section. The orders were placed and the drinks arrived before either one of them spoke. When the phrase had been decided on, they both blurted it out in unison.

"I know your secret." Their eyes went wide. Caleb motioned for her to go first. After all, a gentlemen always let the lady talk first. Cydnei took a deep breath.

"I know about the Covenant." She started. Caleb folded his hands on the table and leaned toward her. He decided it was wise, at the moment, to remain silent. "I know about Chase Collins and I know you are a wielder." Caleb couldn't help but react to the last word.

"Wielder?" he asked, he had never heard that one before. Cydnei nodded.

"A person born with the ability to control and manipulate The Power." She explained, okay so it was the short and sweet version of a wielder. "I know that when you turned 18 three years ago, you ascended to full power. But using The Power will age you, taking little bits of your life every time. I know that Chase tried to force you to will him your powers, he threatened everyone you cared about. I know that after graduation you and Sarah never spoke again, something besides Chase happened. But I can't see it" Caleb flinched at the mention of Sarah's name. Things had gone horribly wrong close to graduation and they both parted ways with a broken heart. "I know that Reid, Tyler, and Pogue are also wielders. I know that something happened to Kate your senior year that cause Pogue to explain everything to her. I also know that in a few days, Pogue is going to propose to Kate." Caleb narrowed his eyes, Pogue had only told the Covenant about his plans to propose to Kate. How the hell did she know? "Your turn." She said. Caleb sat up straight. She knew a hell of a lot more about him than he knew about her. But something told him that was the way she liked it.

"I know that every other generation a female is born who can wield The Power. I know that your family was one of the original seven to settle the Ipswich colony. But your family, fearing the persecution fled, seemingly disappearing. I know that there is something about you, something that no other female wielder has had before. A wielder father and a psychic mother. A union that had been forbidden by the Covenant." Cydnei watched him carefully. "I know that on Friday night you will ascend when you turn 21. And I know why Chase Collins is after you." The last statement intrigued Cydnei. "He wants your powers, like he wanted mine. But I know that once you ascend, your powers become your life. Just like mine." Cydnei was having the debate in her head whether or not to tell Caleb about her encounter with Chase at school. Eventually she decided to keep that little piece of information to herself. "I want to be there for you." That statement left his lips like a promise. Cydnei locked eyes with him.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to be there for you." Again it sounded like a promise. An embarrassed smile spread across her lips and a slight colour came to her cheeks.

"I think I'd like that." She said, at least he got that much. An 'I think' was better than a 'No', by any definition. The rest of the dinner conversation was light and full of laugher. They talked about High School; they talked about everything and anything they could think of. When they arrived back at her apartment they stood outside, Caleb wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She accepted the hug. She felt safe in his arms, like he would never let anything bad happen to her. That was a good feeling. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I am going to kiss you now. Please don't throw me through a wall. That would hurt." Caleb said. Cydnei laughed, actually laughed.

"You might be safe." She said, watching as he lowered his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss, at first, just the lip on lip contact. Then Cydnei deepened it, she felt this pull toward Caleb, there was something about him that called to every fiber of her being, and her fibers were responding nicely to being in his embrace. Their kiss was broken up by Pogue opening the door to leave. There was an uncomfortable silence and then nervous laughter as everyone said goodnight to the other. Cydnei and Kate waited until they heard the guys engine fade away before they both started talking at once. It was about midnight before they had finished their conversation and headed to bed. Kate had to go to school in the morning and Cydnei had to work. Had it not been for those minor details, they could and would have stayed up all night.

……**. 3 am …….**

_Cydnei found herself in a foreign placed. It was a beautiful lush garden. The smell of roses over whelmed her. That was her favorite smell. _

"_Chase?" she knew he had brought her here. He came out from behind a large rose bush. He handed her a rose and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Chase, If you have come here for my powers, I will not give them to you." Chase smiled a sly smile. _

"_Who ever said anything about me wanting you powers?" He asked, knowing full well who had told her that. "I want you." He said, kissing her with more passion this time._

Cydnei shot up in her bed, breathing hard. At the same time Caleb sat bolt up in his bed. He saw the Darkling reaching for him just before it disappeared. He understood now that this was going to be a battle for her. A battle he could not afford to loose.

……**. 330 am …….**

"Dude, your approaching this thing the wrong way." Pogue said after Caleb explained everything to him. It was normal for the two of them to talk in the early hours of the morning.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked. They sat at the table in the house they had bought. All four of the members lived in the house, but it seemed that only Caleb and Pogue could sense Chase using.

"Cyd is not a battle to be won or something to be conquered. She is a living breathing person, who is probably scared out of her mind. We had each other during ascension, she has no one. Sure she had her parents while she was growing up but I doubt even they could understand her at times." Caleb nodded. He hadn't really been in the world of women since Sarah left and he was at a loss. "The Covenant forbid the union of a, what did she call it?"

"A wielder." Caleb answered, not looking up from his coffee cup.

"Right, a wielder and a psychic. That is a pure concentration of power at birth. Being a psychic is a huge responsibility. She feels the pain of others, she sees what can or will happen in the future. It is not an easy burden to bare alone."

"How do you know what it is like to be a psychic?" Caleb inquired. Caleb was interested in how Pogue had come to know all of this.

"Kate and I have talked to Cyd about it. She had a vision while I was over. We were all watching TV and a picture of a missing child came across the screen. Her eyes got distant and she whispered the words 'She's already dead' then she threw her head forward into her hands. Some visions take a lot out of her, especially ones that involve a violent death."

"Are you talking about that little girl they found a few days ago in a trash bag?" Caleb asked. Pogue nodded.

"After I witnessed her ability she explained things to me, at least about her natural born gifts. She never mentioned anything about her father and the fact that he was a ….."

"Wielder." Caleb finished, eyes locked on Pogue.

"Right, I knew I recognized the name from the Book of Damnation, but I never put two and two together." Pogue said. "I guess I never really thought Chase would come back." They sat in silence.

……**. 730 am …….**

Cydnei felt the warm water rushing over her. She could not go back to sleep. Whatever had happened left her reeling. Caleb made her feel safe, like she belonged. Chase made her feel wild, like she didn't have to belong. Cydnei was well aware of what they were trying to do. They were showing her both sides. Light and Dark. They wanted her to choose a side. At this point, Cydnei was not sure she wanted to choose. No matter what side she chose, there was going to be a fight. A big fight. Cydnei finished her shower and got dressed for work. She pulled her wet hair back into a tight bun, put on mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. She slid into the black slacks and pulled on her light blue button up. She worked for a huge law firm. It was her job to look pretty, make the clients feel welcome, file away old cases, make any copies that needed to be done, keep track of all appointments, and to keep the communication channels open. It was a lot harder than one would think. She pulled on her ankle high heels and zipped them up. She grabbed her brief case, her keys, her leather jacket and was out the door by 805. She arrived to work 30 minuets early and went right to work. It took her mind off the problem at hand. It was an advantage of working for a fast paced law firm. Before she knew it, it was 6 pm. She said goodnight to those people who were still at the firm and went home. She arrived to an empty house. She walked back into her room, took off her work clothes, put on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy hoodie, she pulled her hair down and grabbed her brush. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of Tension Tamer tea. After the water boiled she prepared her tea and went into the living room. She set the cup down on the table and grabbed a movie to watch. She put in the movie and curled up in the corner of the couch. She had finished her tea and was half way through a movie she was not even watching. She laid down on the couch and covered up with a blanket that her mother had made for her. She drifted into sleep, not dreaming anything of relevance.

……**. 8 pm …….**

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Kate got home after their full day of school to find the credits of a movie running. Caleb spotted one of Cydnei's hand hanging off the edge of the couch arm. He made the motion for everyone to head to the kitchen and stay quite. Kate made a move to stop him but Pogue took her arm, stopping her. She looked at him with the 'I hope you know what you're doing', Pogue nodded. He had talked with Cydnei about her relationships of the past. They had been nothing less then terrible. She seemed to attract the worst kind of guy. Even with all her power she had been raped, assaulted and abused. Pogue, upon swearing an oath to her, never told anyone. Kate knew, in more detail, the horrors of Cydnei's past. The last thing either of them wanted to see was her, or Caleb for that matter, get hurt. Kate watched as Caleb walked quietly up to the back of the couch. He leaned over it and gently stroked Cydnei's cheek. She stirred and looked up at him. A smile slipped across her lips as she reached up and touched his face. She stretched like a cat and slowly got up. She looked into the kitchen, saying 'hello' and 'goodnight' to everyone before she headed to bed. Caleb watched her go, wishing that they would not have to talk about Chase. He wished that he could shield her from it. They heard her turn on some soft classical piano music. The kitchen was silent for a few moments, until they were sure that she was asleep.

"When are you going to talk to her, Caleb?" Tyler asked. Caleb looked doubtful.

"I don't know if I should. I have no doubt that Chase is coming to her in her dreams. He is playing the charm card. But the moment she shows any signs of non-compliance, he will hurt her." Kate could see the pain in Caleb's eyes. Chase had been a big problem for a long time. He seemed to be haunting the Covenant members. Pogue and Kate were lucky to have each other. Chase would ruin any relationship the other members tried to start. It was becoming a nuisance. Reid was more than ready to end this and end it now. But even together they would be lucky to make it out alive. They needed Cydnei, mostly because The Power didn't age her, like it would them.

"I wanted to take her out for her birthday. After she ascends, I will talk with her." Everyone agreed, pushing the matter before her ascension would be bad. She was walking the edge of a knife. A push or pull from either side could have the opposite effect. They were on thin ice and they must tread lightly or things could be lost forever.


	5. Section D

**Section D**

The rest of the week passed without incident. Halloween came to fast, at least for Cydnei. She knew that this was the day she would have to decided. Caleb had not pushed her, not even a little. He was just there for her. Their friendship grew fast over those days, with a little added kissing. Which Cydnei didn't protest. Caleb was a great kisser and she liked being kissed and held by him. Chase however had come to her every night, taking her some place else, showing her the spoils that could be hers if she joined him. Caleb had done the sweetest thing to ask her out to dinner for her birthday. It had been a very long day at work. She came home to find candles everywhere and a path of rose petals leading to the bathroom, where there was a nice hot bath waiting for her and a letter. Beside the letter was a single Sterling Rose. The letter was basically telling her the Caleb intended on fulfilling his promise to be there for her when she ascended. But first he wanted to take her to dinner. The letter said that he would be to the apartment by 8. It was 530, the office had let her go home early. Cydnei smiled and stripped down. She lowered herself into the water. Oh God this felt good. Caleb sure knew how to spoil a girl. She soaked for two hours and then she finished getting ready. She had just finished her make up when Caleb walked into her room. She smiled at his reflection and watched as it smiled back. She finished putting her earrings in as Caleb came up behind her. She watched as he lowered a beautiful necklace so that it sat just below her collarbone. It was an upside down crescent moon with a diamond hanging in the middle.

"It is an ancient symbol of protection." Caleb said, kissing her on the cheek. "It will protect you when I am not there." Cydnei resisted the urge to frown. Why wouldn't he be there? Cydnei found in that moment that she liked Caleb as more than a friend. He had been there for her, no questions asked. He had caught her at least twice before she hit the ground. They went to dinner at it was wonderful. But Cydnei could not really relax. She that the moment she ascended she wold have to choose. "What time will it happen?" Caleb asked, noticing her worry.

"Eleven minutes after 11." She said. Caleb could not believe it. She was just dripping with magick. She was born at 11:11 pm on October 31st. There was something about her that screamed to Caleb. She was the key. That much he knew. But the key to what? Caleb just couldn't figure it out. It was 1110 before they arrived at the house. They barely made it in to door before her ascension started. Cydnei was pulled roughly into the air. She tensed up. She could feel nothing but pain with every fiber of her being. Her body felt like it was on fire. Caleb looked up in awe, the multi-coloured aura that surrounded her. Caleb watched as Cydnei's face contorted as she tried to resist the urge to scream out.

"Don't fight it. It will only make it worse." Caleb advised. The blood-curdling scream ripped through her throat. Caleb covered his ears, but didn't take his eyes off her. The blots of lightening struck her, causing her to scream out more. The ball slowly closed in around her, her body absorbing it. Suddenly she burst into flames, the force of the blast knocking Caleb over. When he was finally able to recover, he found Cydnei on the ground, curling in a ball. Her flesh steaming, her clothes in ashes around her. That was something Caleb had never seen. He and the others ascended in water. Caleb grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it. He carried her up to his room. She was going to be out cold for the rest of the night.

**……. Next Morning ……. **

Cydnei woke up to a scent that was not hers, in a room that was strange to her and everything was in exquisite detail. Suddenly the door squeaked open. Caleb walked in with a platter of breakfast and what looked like Aleve. It was at that moment that Cydnei realized that she was naked. She gathered the covers around her and looked at Caleb in utter confusion.

"Caleb?" She asked, he looked at her. Her eyes had lightened up. They were no longer the deep brown that they had been. Now they were honey coloured with flecks of gold and green.

"Yes?" He asked, setting the food down. Boy did that smell good.

"What am I doing naked in your bed?" she asked, trying to ignore how good the food smelled.

"Your clothes were burned during the ascension." Caleb said. Cydnei frowned. She didn't remember much. She remembered being yanked into the air and then pain. Pain that she could feel in every nerve of her body. Then a flash of intense heat, then darkness. "You need to eat." Caleb's voice broke into her concentration. "Ascending takes a lot out of you. I called Kate and she is on her way with clothes for you." Cydnei looked at the food and then at Caleb.

"Can I wear some of yours in the mean time? It will take Kate at least an hour to get here." Caleb nodded. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. He left the room, giving her the privacy she needed. Cydnei quickly slipped into the clothes, just in case someone should walk in. She sat down on the bed and began to eat. She had not truly realized how hungry she was until she took the first bite. When Cydnei finished, she took her dishes down to the kitchen where she found Caleb talking on his phone. Cydnei set the dishes down in the sink and just waited. The conversation that Caleb was listening to seemed to be very heated. He hung up the phone and sat there for a moment before standing.

"The families are calling for a Convening." He said as if that should mean something to her. "They want you there." That meant something. The Covenant families never wanted to see a stranger. Something was wrong. Cydnei simply nodded.

"What am I suppose to wear?" she asked. Granted it was a girly question but it was the only thing she could think to say.

"I already called Kate. She is bringing it by. This kind of Convening has never happened." Caleb said, taking her hands.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Cydnei asked. "With Chase still alive and hunting for me?" Caleb nodded.

"The place is well guarded and it is cloaked by all the remaining family members." Caleb said, Cydnei looked doubtful. Before she could protest the doorbell rang. Kate walked into the kitchen shortly after carrying a cream coloured satin Victorian ball gown. Cydnei looked in awe as Caleb took it. "This gathering is a formal affair. Due to the danger presented to the families and they ones they love. The Convening will by under the guise of a costume ball. The families had been planning it for days."

"I'll help you get ready." Kate said, taking Cydnei upstairs.

**……. 630 pm …….**

Cydnei stood in front of the full-length mirror. She barely looked like herself. She watched as Caleb walked in the room wearing a Victorian gentlemen's ball outfit. He carried a pair of gloves. He walked up behind her and took her right hand, sliding the glove all the way up to her deltoid. She watched as he put the other one on for her.

"Its time." He said.


	6. Section E

**Section E**

Caleb and the other members arrived at the place. It looked like all the old families had come. There were perhaps a hundred people there. Caleb reached for Cydnei's hand. Everyone was wearing a mask. Not a good sign. Chase could walk right in without anyone knowing. Caleb and the others walked through the Ball and down into the basement. The stone stair well was lit only by candles. There were shadows everywhere. Cydnei could feel eyes watching her as she descended the stairs. They came to a huge open area. Cydeni could sense the people everywhere, their eyes locked on her. Whispers started dancing across the walls. Caleb led her to the center of the room, where she stood over a pentagram. Caleb kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the shadows.

"A Protector." Came one voice.

"A Paladin." Came another. Cydnei stood there, hands at her sides.

"There was a prophecy, written long ago about the Protector line, whose roots are based in the Covenant. A new kind of Wielder. A psychic at birth." Started a male voice. Cydnei's eyes locked on the shadow where the voice came from. "They would become the new protectors of our world. They are born to fill one mission. One calling. To protect humanity from the evils of this world. But, just like us, they can be turned. Every Wielder is born a neutral entity, with the potential to be good or evil. So shall it be with the Protectors. They are only called Paladin when they choose the side of good. To protect at all costs, that is their life." There was a pause and more whispering. "She is the first one we have seen in person. But we have felt many ascend." Before anything else could be send, screaming came from up stairs.

"Chase." Cydeni whispered, looking around for Caleb. She rushed up the stairs after Caleb emerged from the shadows, followed by the guys. It was nothing but chaos. The lights had gone strobe, people running around like there was a fire. This was very public of Chase; not something he was normally up for. Cydnei could not see him, anywhere. But she could feel him. His evil seeping from him like a leaking dam. "I can feel you, Chase." Cydnei shouted out. Caleb and the others were thrown back down the stair well and the door slammed shut. Cydnei spun back around, coming face to face with Chase.

"You know, Cyd. I tried to be nice to you. Show you everything you could have…" he paused. "Everything you could have at my side." Cydnei felt a sudden pressure in her stomach. She looked down, confused. She was pulled backward, slamming into the wall. She was pinned. Chase floated toward her, hands behind his back. "You still have one chance." He whispered in her ear. "Just one." He pulled back. His eyes blacker than night. Cydnei could feel her powers growing, mustering in her core. Chase leaned in to kiss her. Before his lips touched hers, she pushed the ball straight into Chase's chest. He flew backward and hit the wall. He growled, from deep in his chest. His eyes locked on her. The fight began, electrical sparks flew, blood was spilled. Chase's big blow came unexpected. He through Cydnei threw the basement door. The force of the throw took Caleb and the others back down the stairs. Cydnei cried out as she heard a crack and felt pain shoot through her left arm and wrist. By the time they got back up the stairs, Chase was gone. Cydnei gripped her wrist, holding it close to her chest.

"He'll be back." Cydnei said. Caleb nodded. "There are dozens, if not hundreds of people like me out there, Caleb. Some are not as secure. He'll be back with an army." Cydnei said.

"We'll be waiting." Reid said.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Caleb said, wrapping his arm around Cydnei's waist. Cydnei looked up at Caleb, her protector. He was there for her, no matter what. Now it was her turn. He could only use so much. She could use all she needed or wanted. It would be her unspoken duty to protect. Her duty and the duty of other Protectors. But they would have to find the others before Chase did. There would be a War. A War for humanity, for good. No one knew when it would take place, or on what field. But it would happen, make no mistake. A War would be fought to save or destroy life itself.

**End**


End file.
